List of Erasii Kings
.a63 List Timings start from after Aenan Sarcrus returned to Royal Isle from his conquest to be crowned king of all Eris. House Sarcrus 00-07 Aenan Sarcrus the Forger/the Great NC 07-12 Daeneon the Undoer UN- attack on PB House Imperator 13-48 Ruare Stacke the Reconciler/the Great/the Reforger NC 48-56 Aure I the Preparer NC 56-63 Petron I Imperator the Conqueror NC- Plague 63-66 Aure II the Young Ambush- war of the Southceilian Treachery 66-107 Thalron the Peacemaker NC 106-112 Thalron II the Repeater AB- attack on PB fails House Imperator Saenite Branch....... Aureon the Pretender 113-147 Saen the Warrior NC 147-152 Thalron III the Weak AB- pressure from powerful brother 152-171 Saen II the Avenger AB- tricked by Lord Sanford 171-74 Saen III Suicide- Saen II really ruled 174-193 Thalron IV the Great NC 193-221 Petron II the Stupid AB# 221-245 Saen IV Unknown, unrecorded, mysterious 245-248 Garos the Unprepared AB 248-254 Thalron V Suicide 254- Saen V NC= Natural Causes AB= Abdication # Petron the Stupid was captured by Direshoisii pirates, Saen IV claimed he abdicated and declared himself King. Rather unfairly, Historians of Eris have tended to divide the Kingships into Era's under the most influential Kings. Thus we have the Sarcrusian Era(-25-12) The Stackian/Ruarian Era(13-66) The First Thalronian Era (66-112) The First Saenite Era(113-147) The Second Saenite Era(147-74) The Second Thalronian Era(174-201) The Third Saenite Era(202-228) and the Current Era(228-present day) Kingship in Eris tends to be short for numerous reasons. 1 is that kings tend to go on till death and leave old enough successors. Average age among Erasii nobles is rarely over 60 years, especially with kingship's stresses. The fact that Kings are a constant target for dissenters and political enemies also keeps kingships short. Saen II reigned in truth from 147-174 though he only ruled in name for nineteen years. His pressures forced his brothers to abdicate and commit suicide respectively and kept their reigns short. Brief History of Main achievments of Kings and manners of succession Aenan Sarcrus gained the throne through conquest of all the Old Kingdom's of Eris. He organised the building of the Imperial Bridge, Kingskeep and the city on Royal Isle. He died of old age seven years after his return to Royal Isle after conquering all of Eris. Daeneon Sarcrus' rule nearly undid all his father had done. Emulating his father he gathered a vast army of over a hundred thousand men including all the original sarcrusians. After a few early victories his army was annihilated by over a million of the peaceful barbarians after the Council of God decided the threat posed by him was worth the cost of a Holy War. He is thought to have been killed in the fighting in the south. Ruare Stacke's father was left as Steward of Eris while Daeneon was away but was assassinated. After Daeneon's defeat, he managed to reunite the factions through politics not war, though he fought a brief but bloody conflict in the Rebellion of the Two Lords of Round Island. He ruled for forty five years, never married and reigned over peaceful and prosperous times. He died of old age. Aure Stacke was Ruare's younger brother. He was aged by the time he ascended the throne. He was a good friend of the Lord Lichus and was concerned as to the way Direshoissii pirates were constantly reaving his coast. He prepared a vast fleet and army to take over Direshores. The fleet is said to be the beginning of the Royal Navy. Petron the Conqueror was not a young man when he ascended the throne. Aure took sick and died before he could lead his forces to take over Direshores. Even with the force he had gathered, against the Dire Fleet it would be a hard fight. Petron proved himself as a brilliant naval commander in the battle off Chanal and quickly took over the rest of the island, gifting it to the Lord Lichus as it's natural Overlord. A plague swept Eris killing hundreds of thousands as he travelled back to Royal Isle and he died at Direumus Keep in the Vale. Aure II the Young was Petron's son. He ascended the throne when he was nine years old and was killed before his thirteenth birthday. The Lord Holos of Southceil was made regent after concerns that Thalron, Petron's brother, as an heir to the throne wouldn't look after him properly. Thalron ended up in a sort of exile subduing rebels on Direshores. Holos plotted behind the scenes for three years then eventually murdered Aure and his brother en route to Southceil for a visit. He besieged Royal Isle which was held by Aure I's son in law Sir Janot Ceileon. Thalron the Peacemaker was the heir to the throne. After Aure's murder, the whole nation was up in arms against itself. The thinlands and southceil rebelled and many other places tried to conquer their neighbours or else rebelled openly. He gathered the remains of the conquering army from direshores and other troops and marched on Round Island. His fleet ferried him over to the loyalish Tharwood where he annihilated Holos' army, burned Southceil and cut Holos to pieces with his sword. He restored peace to the land with his massive roaming Royal army and settled down to a peaceful kingship, the longest ever, fifty one years on the throne before dying of old age at nearly ninety. Thalron II was the grandson of Thalron I. Aureon and Saen were twin sons of Thalron I but no one knew who was the heir due to a mixup at birth. The strapping young 21-year-old man seemed the right choice to prevent conflict. Thalron the Repeater did exactly what his name said. He gathered an army of 150,000 and invaded the lands of the peaceful barbarians, the Somi, to the south. His armies were defeated and the Somi decided an invasion of southern Eris was the only real detterant to more invasions. The Thinlands burned and the Imperial Bridge had to be burned to prevent an attack on Round Island itself. Eventually they withdrew and a depressed Thalron abdicated. Saen the Warrior fought a long civil war with his twin brother Aureon, the War of the Ninth Succession to gain the throne. Tens of thousands if not hundreds died but after he gained the throne he ruled well over a period of peace. He died in 147 AS from natural causes. Thalron III the Weak was Saen's son, though young enough, his older sons having been killed in the wars and Kingskeep attack. Saen the Younger, Saen's third surviving son wielded an incredibly powerful influence over his brother and Saen the Elder's second survivng son died in an 'accident' leading Thalron III to abdicate. Saen II the Avenger now became king. He ruled with a rod of iron but permitted wars between his provinces, sticking to the 'Arrangement'. The Lord Sanford of Oakyield became an enemy of his over a woman and secured his abdication over a technicality. Saen III then took the throne as Saen II's only son. Saen the Avenger entered outer Oakyield City with a Royal Army and raised half the city to the ground, killing Lord Sanford and his family. Saen III's father put so much pressure on him and bullied him to such a degree that he took his own life within four years of the throne. Thalron IV, Saen II the Avenger's younger brother took the throne of Eris next. He did not put up with Saen II's bullying and exiled him from Royal Isle. He ruled well for many years and also took part in Eris' first and only foreign intervention- the Brynlon Intervention in the lands of sarcrusia, stabilising the only real seaport in the dark continent. He also put down the Great Hiltian Rebellion. Petron II the Stupid was exactly what his name suggested. His 28-year reign was an orgy of misfortune and failure. Firstly he invaded the lands of the wild men across the great water. His forces actually subdued a large number of tribes, much in the manner of the Karstic Empire's Kingdom of Plenty but Jakyar attacks and constant raids made for losses of hundreds per day. His grand toll was two forrays north to the men of war, an attack on the peaceful barbarians and two more grand expeditions east. Eventually he was captured by Direshoissii pirates when travelling from riversea to Eastrock for his third expedition. Saen IV, Petron's son, declared that his father had abdicated and left the pirates with him. No records. Category:Eris